Mirror
by Pantz
Summary: [One Shot] "Things change, Bella." "Things don't change. People change." Want an insight to a Sirius you never thought existed?


_**Disclaimer: Everythin from HP books belongs to JK Rowling**_

_**Mirror**_

"Well ,well, look who it is."

"We need to talk."

"I wasn't under the impression that we talked. We yell, fight, scream. I don't think we talk."

"Bella, I'm bloody serious."

"Since when? Since when are you serious about anything besides turning your back on me? On your family?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business, Sirius! You didn't just walk out on your parents and Regulus. You walked out on me, too!"

"Bella…"

"Go away, Sirius.Slytherins don't like hanging out with Gryffindors."

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm still a Black."

"Oh, _now_ you're a Black, but over Easter you decided to be a Potter?"

"Where I live does not change who I am."

"And who are you? Mudblood lover? Dumbledore's prodigy? Dammit Sirius, we had plans. We had…"

"Things change, Bella."

"Things don't change. People change."

"I'm still the same person I was a month ago. I'm still your favorite cousin."

"You were never my favorite cousin. Maybe Andromeda's but never mine."

"Oh, really. Than all those letters and proclamations were lies."

"Tell me what you want."

"I told you. I want to talk to you."

"And I already denied you your offer."

"Bella, I just need to explain myself."

"Have you already said that to Narcissa, to Regulus?"

"No, Bella! You're the only one that ever mattered. You know that."

"I know nothing. I forgive nothing!"

"Bella, I didn't walk out on _you_. I didn't leave _you_."

"Yes, you did! When you walked out on them you walked out on me, on all of us. You didn't just turn your back on your parents. You turned your back on your heritage."

"But not _you_."

"Yes, me. I _am_ them, Sirius. I _am_ a Black. I am everything you never wanted to be. Everything you pretend not to be."

"I don't pretend to be anything."

"You bloody bastard. You pretend everyday of your life. You and your Gryffindor 'I'm so selfless I love mudbloods' act is transparent to every single one of us. You're just like us, Sirius, when will you finally realize that?"

"I'm not like you, any of you."

"Yes, you are. You love torture. You love pain. Your dark, Sirius. Darker than you can ever imagine."

"I'm not. I'm not!"

"I know you, Sirius. Better than I know myself."

"That's what scares me."

"Why can't you embrace who you are?"

"Because I want to be better than that."

"Better than me?"

"You know it isn't like that."

"But it is. You never will be, you know? Deep down you're just like the rest of us."

"I know"

"So why fight it?"

"Because, I need to try. I can't just conform because that's what I grew up believing. Beliefs, they can change."

"I don't want you to change."

"I can't help it."

"Yes, you can. You made yourself like this. Don't blame it on something different. You don't see me changing, do you?"

"Than change, Bella. Let us be cousins again. Turn your back like I did."

"Don't you get it? This is who I am. I don't want to change to be like them. Those people sicken me, Sirius. Mudbloods sicken me."

"Bella, remember when we were younger?"

"I try not to. Sirius, go away. We don't have time for Gryffindors in Slytherin."

"I'm your cousin."

"No, you're not."

"Don't do that, Bella."

"You did it Sirius. _You_, not me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I…"

"You don't get it do you? They are me and I am them. When you denounced them you denounced me in the same breath."

"Bella, you're the only one that matters."

"Your Gryffindor friends don't think like that."

"They just don't understand you like I do."

"No one understands me like you do."

"And vice versa?"

"I hate you. I'm glad you left. I'm glad I never have to see you again."

"I don't believe you."

"That's your loss."

"You're lying. I can always tell when you lie."

"Slytherins don't lie. We manipulate the truth."

"That fact is that you don't hate me. No matter what I do you'll never hate me."

"Don't be so sure."

"And why is that?"

"You're turning into them."

"I am one of them."

"Look in the mirror, Sirius. One day just take on hard look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll see what I see."

"And that is?"

"A Black. I see a Black."

_End_

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Review! Review! Review!_


End file.
